


Fullhouse

by sierrarreis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierrarreis/pseuds/sierrarreis
Summary: Welcome to the Fullhouse. Here's just an escape from reality. How far will one person run? What have you created and will the people you meet accept you the way you accept them? A soul made like this can only hold so much. You're losing your grip on reality. Whatever reality this is anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to the Fullhouse Fanfic. 

Here is a list of the Aus that are currently planned to be in this story:

Undertale  
Underfell  
Underswap  
Swapfell

 

There will be more to come as the story progresses. If I have missed an Au or certain characters that you would like in the story then please do request them :-) 

I want to say this story is inspired by a bunch of lovely writers who I will tag and credit very soon.

This is the first story I've made in a long time and I'm very excited to be writing again. I am also very nervous to be sharing this with everyone but I'm hoping something good will come out of it. I don't know how often updates will be and I genuinely hope those of you reading this will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.


	2. How it Began

Mount Ebott. 

Legend says whoever dares climb it, they will disappear. Some have, and some haven't. People have come back, they can come back. Those of whom had dared their friends and peers had come and gone. People led by curiosity. Those who had gone to prove the legend and rumors wrong. A lot of people question why others fear it. It would make sense, people have gone missing.  
Most fear the mountain because of rumors and its history. The stories told of monsters and the war that took place many years ago. Nobody's certain that they actually exist, they stopped telling us long ago. If there is information on it no one knows where to find it. Not like it really matters. No one is too interested in finding out since it is known to be more of a myth nowadays. And if they did find some evidence, what would they really do with it? Who would believe them? If you were to say you had met or seen a monster then people would either laugh at you or call you insane.

Of course, you can't really assume anything when you don't really know the history. Especially when it's left our schools history books as the years pass more and more seem to have forgotten and think of the tales as a myth or hoax to keep people away from it. What you had gathered was that there was a war that took place and monsters were sent underground. Seven human mages had closed them in using a magic spell. The tales of monsters is probably what had channeled everyone’s dread of the mountain in the first place, even if people don't really remember the monsters and the old legend, they do fear it. Despite knowing this, you’ve been hiking up the mountain for a few hours now. The strange path being both dreadful and yet somehow exciting

You’re not even quite sure why you’re here. You had a strange feeling pull you here, and as if acting on instinct you came. Whatever it is you’re looking for, you’re getting closer. You can feel it. You have come this far and you won't give up. You can't give up. Even if you don't know why you feel as if this is important. You know the consequences but something, or somebody needs you. The tales that came from this mountain never seemed to scare you. Especially since no one knows the truth. Why are you out here? That calling or gut feeling you had certainly did push you in this direction. You could be wasting time or maybe this curiosity you have is the answer. The legend does seem surreal. What could you possibly be looking for in a place so dangerous? 

Is this place even actually dangerous? Sure, hiking up a mountain with wild animals, not knowing what you're doing, and the fact that anything could happen right now is one thing. But that's to be expected. Due to the many that had gone missing. 

And by dangerous, you meant the monsters. If they are real, would they be hostile? You don't think they would take too kindly to someone of the race that trapped them in a cave. Or perhaps, they are scared of us the same way we are of them? Our fears are reasonable, and theirs would be even more so. You don't quite know how you know these stories or where they came from. You had woken up with no memories of who you were or why you were there. The only thing that came close to bringing some familiarity was the old tales. You have a reason for being here, you’re sure of it! Why else would you have been next to the mountain? This place may not be very safe but you will do your best to figure out what it is. 

After an hour or two you had gotten near the top. There was a giant hole. Looking down in it, it seemed to be bottomless, the contrast between the dawn sky and the hole making it very ominous. A big dark abyss, emptiness. It was unsettling. The pit is threatening, and looking into it only made your unease worse. Maybe coming here was not a good idea. People warned you not to approach the mountain for a reason. Feeling that as if you stare at it too long it would suck you in, you attempt to back up. As you start to move to get away from the hole you suddenly trip on a root next to it and tumble. 

No wait! This wasn’t supposed to happen! 

And then you are taken by the darkness. Falling into the hole, a feeling of fear and regret taking over. Then suddenly there’s an intense amount of pain throughout your body. The feeling of falling wouldn’t stop, it just kept going and going, and yet at the same time it felt as if you were standing still. Pressure was increasing, the pain got worse. And then there was a bright color, squinting at it you see a light pink heart floating in front of you. Even when it was the only light source you had it seemed to lighten up only yourself and nothing else around you. And it dulled as there was one crack, and then multiple. Each crack had struck something in yourself, increasing the immense pain even more so. Is this supposed to be a part of you? Why does it hurt? Little bits flews off into the abyss one by one. Frantically, you try to collect the pieces and maybe attempt to fix the heart if it could only stop this torture. Your efforts are fruitless as they vanish. What was left was a small piece of it and immediately, absolute agony. With it you trembled and screamed as it was overbearing. You blacked out.

Surely if someone had decided to hike the mountain they wouldn't know what to expect. 

And you didn't.


End file.
